Dark Paradise
by ekiyono13
Summary: After Jane's supposed death, Maura is forced to move on as Boston's Chief Medical Examiner and starts a new relationship. However, her life changes completely when she is continuously greeted by a mysterious wolf. She learns that everything she thought wasn't true, and is lead by her heart and instinct to learn new ways.
1. Chapter 1

_2012 September 25 _

It was a foggy morning and Dr. Maura Isles could feel the gloom linger in the cold air that traced in and out of her lungs. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she kissed her hand and then traced her finger tips along the outer edges of the marble tombstone.

"It's been one crazy and lonely year without you, Jane."

Maura closed her eyes and sent her thoughts to heaven. She remembered someone always telling her, 'talk to them, pray to them...because even though you might not believe it...they can hear what you are thinking.'

"You about ready, Maura? It's getting cold, love." A male's voice echoed from the midnight blue Prius.

Maura placed a bouquet of yellow tulips on the ground in front of the tombstone. "They're tulips. Usually they're a symbolization of perfect love and the yellow encompasses everything from love, to sunshine, to happy thoughts...where ever you may be, Jane." She smiled as the image of Jane rolling her eyes and name-calling her went through her mind.

The honey blonde stood up and closed her eyes to send her final thoughts. After they were sent she noticed the wind picking up and the colorful leaves flowing around her. She glanced a little beyond Jane's tombstone, and was shocked to see a big black figure standing there.

Maura inched closer to get a better look at who or what it was. She squinted as much as she could to try and make sense of the figure. When she finally realized what it was her breath caught in her throat.

It was a beautiful black wolf with ice blue eyes. It didn't run as Maura moved closer, but it made sure to keep a far enough distance.

Maura saw that it was much larger than a regular wolf, and

"Maaaurraaa." The mans voice cooed as he moved closer. "Are you ready?" He kissed her honey blonde head gently and smiled.

"...yeah..." she kept her stare and as the man turned to look in the same direction as her, the wolf was disappeared.

"Something caught your eye?"

"What?" Maura blinked away her desire to go after the wolf. It had a strange pull that boggled her mind. "Yes, sorry, we should go. Angela is probably waiting for us already." She made a quick glimpse at her watch and as she started walking back to the car she made one last glance back to where the wolf had once stood. _Nothing._ Maura sighed as she got in and they drove off into the lonely autumn day.

* * *

**A/N: Short intro to the new story hope you all enjoy! More to come very soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: forgive me if there is a few mistakes, i wanted to get this out as soon as possible for you all, but there was some technical errors when I received the email back. I'm way to tired I just got home (midnight) so I will double check and fix things as necessary. Shouldn't be to bad. so Enjoy! Please leave feedback! and THANK YOU so much for all your support! **

2012 September 25-26

That night, for the first time in the past year, Maura was able to fall into a deep sleep. At first no dreams swarmed about in her mind, but then, out of the darkness...

_There was a blue crystal-like gaze that cut intensely through the thick black covered dream as it came closer._

_Maura stood still. Unsure of what to do at first, she held a hand out in front of her. Even though it was dark, she felt no fear and she knew she could trust whatever was coming towards her. _

_"Hello?" Maura's voice cracked through the darkness like a tree falling in the forest. _

_When the light came to a halt, Maura could tell that they were a pair of big blue eyes, and not just any. They belonged to the wolf she had seen earlier at the cemetery. "Hey there." She cooed. "What are you doing in my dreams? You must be all of my subconscious coming back to haunt me." She sorted out softly in a fragile but loving voice. _

_The wolf did not move, instead it stood still like undisturbed water._

_Seeing the stature of the creature made Maura feel protected and it was so peaceful that she could hear the wolf's heart beat coursing in unison with her own. _

_She tilted her honey blonde head in odd realization and decided to move closer. With her hand still extended in front of her she advanced towards the black silky coated wolf. It awed her how still and calm it remained as she made sudden movements. _

_When she got close enough to touch the wolf she became hesitant, and the wolf must have sensed it because it lifted up it's nose to reach her palm. _

_Suddenly a rush of chaos swept over her body and she felt dizzy. _

_"Jane!" Maura yelled as her soft and peaceful dream crashed into a nightmare._

_Instead of standing in the pitch dark, she was now standing in broad daylight, everything moving in what felt like slow motion._

_Her stomach twisted as an unsettling feeling swept over her petite body. The smell was all too familiar to her. It was the smell of death that lingered in the air around her. _

_The dream was about to play out as it had before, over and over again. _

_"Jane..." She whispered. _

_Jane was now in front of her running into a burning house. _

_She remembered as she watched everything replay. _There was a bystander that was yelling and crying to Jane about two of their daughters being trapped inside of the house. Maura begged Jane to stay with her and that it wasn't safe to go in.

_Jane's voice echoed with an angelic rasp through her memory. _"I know, Maura, but those girls might not make it. The house..." J_ane grabbed on tight to Maura's hands and brought them up to her chest._ "It already looks like it's about to collapse from the fire, and if I have even the slightest chance to save them, that's what I need to do. You know that."

_Maura felt her heart breaking into a million pieces as Jane walked into the flames. _

_When the fire fighters finally arrived they were able to save the father and the dog that ran back into the house. However, when they tried to go back for Jane and the girls, the fire hit a major gas line and the explosion collapsed the house to the ground. Maura's adrenaline rocketed through her body as she ran hopelessly along her dream-self to try and save Jane. _

_"Ma'am don't!" The fire fighter screamed and pinned her down for protection. "It's not safe." He cried. "We can't even go in there. She's gone. Whoever you're looking for...is gone." _

_Maura sobbed into the firefighter's bright yellow jacket. Her heart and body felt like they were collapsing and the pressure inside her body was too much._

Maura gasped for air as she shot straight out of bed.

"Same nightmare, baby?" The taller, tan man sat next to her on the edge of the bed with a tray full of breakfast in his hands.

"Yes, except this time it was a bit different." Maura placed her head in her hands for a brief moment to try and shake off the rest of the feeling the nightmare had left. "Well, I can tell you one thing, this is the longest I've seen you sleep since she died. So...I let you sleep away this morning and decided to have breakfast ready for when you got up."

"It smells so amazing, James." She smiled as she looked at the tray. It was neatly arranged with two pancakes, an egg, and a tall glass of milk.

"Mmm, yes. I hope so. Would you like to talk about it while you eat?" He placed the tray over her lap and tied a napkin gently around her neck.

"It's the same as always." She shrugged it off because she didn't want to tell him about the wolf she had seen. One, because he would probably think she was crazy and two, because it was starting to feel like her own little secret.

James smiled and nodded understanding it was probably best to leave the topic at that. He leaned over and kissed her soft cheek. "Well, babe, I've got to go in today. The little ones seem to always be getting buggy around this time of year."

Maura giggled with a gleam in her eyes. She was extremely thankful for James. He tried his best to always be understanding and supportive. She met him at her low when she felt like giving up. He was there and sat next to her and listened to everything and anything she had to say. She truly was in love with the man, but deep in her heart she would always have a spot for Jane.

She was also thankful for his calm nature and career, he wasn't a cop like Jane. He was a pediatrician. She didn't think she could lose another person in the heroic 'line of duty', so she settled for not being able to see him for long hours.

She finished up her breakfast after James had left and decided to get ready. She had the day off but decided that she would get dressed in case any spontaneous plans arose.

_Knock, Knock._

Maura jumped out of her skin as the knock at the door startled her.

"Who is it?" Maura yelled through the door before opening it.

"It's Angela, honey. Open up."

The honey blonde opened the door and was greeted with a large hug.

"Hello, Angela. Can't stay away can you?"

"Oh, Maura, you know I can't, after Jane..." She took a deep breath and let the rest of her words silently flow out. "You're my only daughta now. Besides, you forgot this at my house." Angela pulled out Maura's make-up bag.

"Oh my..." The honey blonde looked shock to have left such an item behind. "That's what I said. Something must be on your mind if my Maura baby is leaving things like this behind." She placed the make-up bag on table and propped herself up in a listening position. "I'm all ears." Angela winked.

Maura smiled sweetly and lowered her head as she played with the zipper on the bag. "It's just...after yesterday, things...they've just been weird."

Angela sighed and knew if there was pain in her own heart for Jane, there was more of it in Maura's.

"Honey..." The older woman took the younger woman's hands in hers. "It's officially been a year, you're just now getting back into a routine and coming out of mourning. Learning to place her in your heart and live on rather than trying to hold on as tight as you can and staying stuck in one spot is a difficult task."

"I suppose." Maura's mind kept blinking to the wolf. "Angela, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Mmm, I'm not much into believing things like that, Maura. I believe there is a higher being but as far as things like that, not so much anymore. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking...there's just...been this feeling that follows me and I can't seem to shake it, and I know it sounds ridiculous but it's like Jane is with me now, more than she's ever been before..." Maura paused. "Maybe, you are right, maybe I'm finally accepting she's gone and moving on."

Angela tried to smile away her growing tears and then changed the subject. "Hey, so I thought of something that might cheer us both up." Angela nudged Maura in the side.

"What do you think would cheer us up?"

"Well...I heard that there is a beautiful new French restaurant that just opened next to the new shopping plaza, and I've been dying to try it."

"La Gare finally opened? Why, Angela, let's." She smiled with agreement and after they both collected their things, they dashed out the door with much needed excitement.


End file.
